The Story of Tigerclaw
by Foxpace
Summary: I know tons of people have done this, but a little about my version of Tigerclaw's kithood. My first fanfic. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flew open. I looked around, feeling the warm breath of my mother clinging to my fur. I was cold. So cold, it felt as if I had ice-cicles hanging from my wiskers. All my siblings had died in the frosty chill except one, but I was stronger than that.

"Tigerkit."my mother, Tenderheart mewled. Her eyes flickered towards my sister."Willowkit."she announced. Bluestar nodded, she was the new leader ever since Sunstar had joined Starclan. I looked up at my mother, with wide amber eyes."I favor you, my dearest."she purred quietly. That made me feel so special. I was Tigerkit. I loved my mother more than anything, more than Bluestar, more than Willowkit, more than Starclan and that stupid warrior code. And I was going to make my mother proud , no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Please review! Any suggestions, please tell me.**

Tigerkit jumped to his paws. Something wasn't right. He felt alone, empty, and colder than ever before. His nice, thick, mossy den was gone. Instead he found himself in a messy make-shift one. The warm milky scent of the nursery, gone! Replaced by sickening herb odors of the medicine cat's den.

"Where am I?" he croaked softly. "Where's my momma?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Oh little one, your momma, Tenderheart, is safe from the cold now, up in Starclan with Williowkit." Tigerkit's eyes grew big as moons. He flopped down and tilted his head back, giving the most squeaky, sorrowful yowl any cat had ever given.

"Why! She promised she'd stay with me! She was lying!" he squeaked, pure fury in his large amber eyes.

"Oh now Tigerkit, she couldn't help that Starclan needed her. She didn't leave you on purpose." Spottedleaf tried to talk some sense into him. But Tigerkit wouldn't listen. He turned his back to the medicine cat and curled his tail over his nose. _I hate you momma!_ He thought._ I hate you Starclan!_

**Like it so far? Any ideas for the next chapter? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Thanks for the reviews guys! Sardine- his mom died from the cold. It's mid- leaf-bare.**

Tigerkit woke with a start. Today he'd finally be apprenticed. He'd spent his last 2 moons with

Yellowleaf, a cranky queen who just didn't understand Tigerkit. Ever since his mom had died,

and he'd never found out who his father really was, Tigerkit felt really alone. He couldn't wait

until he had a mentor who'd teach him everything, be by his side all the time. Except, he didn't

want to learn about that stupid warrior code, and Starclan. BLAH! He'd suffered through enough

of those kit tales in the elder's den. Plus now, he'd get to sleep in the same den as the

apprentices! _Maybe _he thought _even next to Goldenpaw!_ Goldenpaw was a sweet, yet much older

apprentice with a pale golden pelt that had every tom running after her. Tigerkit purred at the

thought of sitting next to her, pelts brushing, the sweet scent of new-leaf...

"Tigerkit! Stop daydreaming and let momma get you all clean for your ceremony!"

Yellowleaf croaked in her raspy voice. Her rough pink tongue ran over his bristled pelt as he tried to squirm away.

" You're not my momma!" he yelped, pulling free from her strong grasp. She snorted and re-entered the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves join beneath me for a clan meeting!" Bluestar's

strong yowl rung out. Tigerkit scrabbled to his paws and raced over, colliding with Lionheart.

"Sorry." he mewed, his head down in a respectful bow. Lionheart laughed.

" No harm done."

"We join here today for two reasons. First, Goldenpaw , step forward. Do you promise to up-hold

the warrior code, and..."Bluestar was going on and on with the usual chanting, but Tigerkit heard

nothing of it. He stared dumbly at Goldenpaw, the way the sun hit her pelt, everything was

perfect. She stared straight at him, blinked, and nodded her head slightly before turning back to

Bluestar. Before he knew it, Tigerkit was chanting with the crowd. "Goldenflower! Goldenflower!"

Bluestar stopped first."And now, Tigerkit step forward..." His tiny heart raced, his paws kneaded

the ground, and just when his moment came, Spottedleaf jumped into the clearing.

"Bluestar! Starclan sent a sign! I need you in my den NOW!" she panted. Bluestar

nodded, leaping down from the Great rock. "Tigerkit shall be Tigerpaw, his mentor, Lionheart."

she called over her shoulder while racing after Spottedleaf. Tigerpaw's heart sank. As happy as

he was to be an apprentice, he hadn't even had the proper ceremony. Starclan had ruined things once again.

**I don't know who Tigerpaw's mentor was, but I know Lionheart was already a warrior and in 'Into the Wild' they trained together a lot, so I'm just making it up. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been quite busy!!**

Tigerpaw padded slowly to the apprentice's den. His head low, tail down, pride hurt. Why

did Starclan ALWAYS ruin things, when they were just fine the way they were. He snorted at the

thought of planing his life around the ways of their stupid code. He sighed loudly, the only cat,

besides Goldenflower, left in the quickly dimming clearing of Thunderclan camp. Goldenflower

turned her head and gazed at him with symphicthetic eyes. Looking around, to see if anyone was

there, she wispered, "Maybe we can go hunting tomorrow, you, me, and Lionheart?." Tigerpaw's

head shot up, along with his tail, and nodded quickly. Goldenflower's wiskers twitched with

amusment, and she turned back around. Tigerpaw, his happiness restored, pranced the rest of the

way to the den, settling himself in Goldenflower's old nest. Tomorrow would be great! But back

to the matter of Starclan, what could he do to convince these mouse-brains that Starclan wasn't

real, and even if it was, that it didn't matter?

"That's it!" he cried, a little to loudly, so loud all the

apprentices, except Whitepaw, who slept like a hedgehog, opened their weary eyes.

"Would you shut-up Tigerkit!?" Darkpaw and Longpaw grumbled in union.

"Tigerpaw!"Tigerpaw hissed at them, flexing his long front claws. The two sunk into their nests,

unsure of what to say. Once the others were again asleep, he thought out his plan. Tigerpaw

would ACT loyal to the clan and Starclan, until he was deputy. Then and only then, he'd

retaliate,

and kill the leader. Then, by _starclan's_ law, HE would be leader, and force the cats of HIS clan to

accept that Starclan wasn't real. _Perfect,_ He thought, as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
